The Pack
by 666XxXDarkheartXxX666
Summary: A new group of DNA altered kids escape the school, and just like MR, they'r hunted by the Erasers. Can these new to the world escapees survive and avoid the Erasers, or are they dog food?
1. The Beginning

Me- Woohoo, new Max Ride Fanfic!

Dione- (blank expression) yeah, woo…

Me-…party pooper…

Rhea- (giggles)

Mist- Would you guys quit fooling around, we got a story to star in.

Raid-(blank expression)

Rhea-(spoiled bratt tone) No!

Mist-(Annoyed face)

Rhea-(giggles)

Me-(shifty eyes) Mkay, I guess we should start now…(tries to keep Mist from pummeling Rhea)

The door swung wide open after Raid kicked it down. I grabbed Rhea's hand and ran as fast as I could, practically carrying her. Mist ran effortlessly next to us as he changed from a boy to a cheetah, dropping onto all fours. Raid howled after scouting ahead and finding an exit. I turned and ran down the hall, barely breaking a sweat. Dionne bashed an eraser's face in, and then clamped his long fangs down on another's neck, paralyzing it. The erasers dropped like flies as we made our way through them.

_Move! _My mind raced as I pulled Rhea along. I busted through the door after Raid and Mist, and took a deep breath of fresh mountain air.

Freedom! I could smell it, though we weren't quite there yet. I followed Raid into the woods, ignoring every ounce of pain. My arms ached from holding onto Rhea, but I could hack. My lungs begged for air, no big deal. My feet and legs ached from being smashed against sharp rocks and sticks, tough luck.

"Rhea, hold on." I yelled over my shoulder as I pulled her onto my back. I squinted my eyes shut, and then opened them again as my body morphed into a large white wolf. I watched as Raid shifted into a big black wolf as well. Behind me, Dionne shifted into a red wolf and Mist turned into a light grey wolf.

The baying of Erasers in our ears kept us running like scared rabbits. I ran up along side Raid with Rhea riding on my back with her hands firmly grasping my thick fur. Small animals shot away from us as we crashed through the woods. I kept my mouth shut and breathed hard through my nose as my eyes shot ahead.

I leapt over a log, sending Rhea crashing to the ground. My feet backtracked and I gasped as I spun around and ran towards her. She shifted into her little brown wolf form and tried to keep up with the pack, but failed. I could see the erasers breaking through the trees and panicked, but only ran faster. I snatched Rhea up by the scruff of her neck and turned sharp. Running as fast as I could to catch up with the others was only half the battle. I knew we had to fly, but I didn't know how to go about it. I headed for the largest source of light I could find, leading the pack to a large clearing. I raced up a large pile of rocks as my wings formed on my back. Then I committed suicide. I gave one last kick and leapt off of the rock edge with all my might. I pushed my wings down hard, pulled up, then pushed up again, heading high towards the darkening sky. I didn't even turn around, I just flew higher. The others mimicked my motion and we all flew higher into the cloud filled sky.

We landed after hours of flying. I fell onto the hard packed dirt with a loud sigh and continued gasping for breath. Raid fell next to me as well as Mist and Dionne. We all shifted back to our avian forms simultaneously and laid there like dead dogs. Rhea whined and curled up next to us, not really knowing what to do with herself.


	2. Yes, Omega, we kick ass!

Me- Okay, first I do believe an apology is in order. It took me waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to long to get this chapter up and…

Dionne- …I'll say…

Me- (glares)…as I was saying, it won't happen again.

Rhea- And she also promises to put extra effort into this chappie to make up for it.

Me- (blink, blink) I do?

Rhea- (innocent smile) mhmm! (nods)

Raid- …

Dionne- …

Mist- …

Me- …Oooookay then, let's get this over with.

I rolled over and accidentally let out a groan. I could feel the warm sun radiating on my skin and squeezed my eyes shut.

"You all right?" I heard Raid ask in his deep, smooth voice. I cracked an eyelid and peered out at him. He was leaning down beside me, covered in shadow. Cool shadow.

I didn't like heat, I could handle freezing conditions, but heat was not my thing. I could tolerate it, but I'd rather not. I sleepily pulled myself onto all fours and crawled deeper into the cool cave and pressed my back to the wall.

"I'm better now." I answered in a quiet mumble. But it was no use. It was too warm for me to sleep again and anyway, I was already tapping into my inner speed stash, going into hyper drive. My pack was finally away from the school and I wanted to keep it that way.

I sat up, still leaning on the wall of the cave,

We needed water and food, and a bit less importantly, baths. You think cow dung stinks, try spending a night in a humid cave with five sweaty mutants. Yuck! I stood and rubbed my face. Water. How hard could that be. I stepped out of the cave with Raid on my heels.

"Where are you going?" He asked in his low tone.

"We need water." I answered, repeating my thoughts.

"I'll go with you." He answered. I didn't argue.

"Mist, it's your turn to keep the peace until we get back." I stated as I saluted him, and then split my fingers into a peace sign. I waited just long enough to catch a nod from him and a look of objection from Di before I leaned off the edge of the cliff and stretched my wings.

I coasted for a moment, flapped my wings, and then coasted again. The air was cool and free of sound other than birds and wind. Raid followed up behind me, coasting along side me and allowing the tips of our wings to touch. I looked over at him and smiled.

Sweet freedom.

He returned my smile with the shadow of a grin before he looked ahead again. He was all business all the time, and it could get kind of annoying at times, but he kept me in check. And I don't know what I would have done without him.

"I smell water to the east." He stated as my nose picked up the scent and my eyes narrowed in on the spot. It was a river with a waterfall that emptied into a pool. I shot him a quick look. "Perfect, let's scope it out, then circle back." He nodded and I did a nose dive towards the water, pulling up inches from the trees and dropping through the pine needles.

He followed beside me, behind a ways, but landed about the same time. That's just how good he was at timing the speed of our drops. I moved to the water's edge and scooped some up in my hands, staring into it. The water was cool and crystal clear. I sniffed it and then licked it. It was clean. I stood again and did a quick scan before looking to Raid.

"Clean?" He asked almost in a whisper. I nodded and looked away.

I will admit, I was slightly distracted, maybe even a bit distressed, but I wouldn't let him see it. We were still so close to the school and we needed to get away, but I didn't know where we were going.

I looked down at the water, concealing my fear behind an emotionless mask. I felt Raid's hand on my arm and fought not to look at him. How could I expect to hide my emotions from him when he is the KING of hiding emotion?

I tried to be a leader, tried to be strong. But the second he pulled me into a hug and wrapped his powerful arms around me, I broke down.

He traced circles between my wings and rested his head on mine, whispering softly. "It'll be all right."

I felt better hearing him say that, whether it was true or not. I buried my head in his shoulder and squeezed my eyes shut.

After a moment of just standing there at the edge of the stream in the calm silence, listening to his heart and his words, I looked up at him, into his enchanting green eyes.

"Thanks." I whispered with a smile.

He returned my smile with one of his own, making me melt.

And almost as if he'd done it a thousand times, he pressed his lips to mine, slipping flawlessly into a kiss.

I don't know where he learned to do that, but man, was he good at it.

I felt stunned for a moment, but that quickly melted.

The ruffling of the bushes behind Raid made us both tense. Another ruffle behind me made us turn and stand back to back.

Out of the bushes came a bunch of…kids?

They had silver eyes and short, silver hair. Their muscles bulged a bit, but only enough to notice if you looked for it, and seriously considered the possibilities of regular kids that age looking like that.

"Oh, perfect. An army of Omegas." I stated with particular disgust.

"An army of what's?" Raid asked.

"Omegas; other hyper powered, genetically enhanced weapons of mass destruction." I answered, bracing myself for battle. "Like us, with seriously large twigs shoved up our buts."

Raid stiffed a laugh and braced himself as well. "And you know that…how?"

"I was there when they were testing them and taking out the quarks." I answered. "I was usually their opponent in battle."

I was glad the rest of the flock wasn't there. These little freaks were really fast, strong, and smart, as well as harshly disciplined in endurance and came fully equipped with a freakishly high pain tolerance.

Five came at me at once, all aiming for different places on my body. I was ready before they even got close. I tucked my wings in and pounced into the air ten feet above their heads without even bending down. I landed on a tree branch, then jumped down behind them.

They all turned around and the closest one cocked his arm back, going in for a punch to my cheek. I met him half way and bent his wrist at a disturbing angle until it cracked.

His eyes went wide and his mouth opened for a moment, but I didn't see the rest because I turned to my left and caught the heel of a round house kick. I twisted his ankle and spun him over while breaking his foot, leaving him in a curled heap in the dirt.

The next one went for a slice to my neck, but I ducked and lifted my feet, compressing my body while the other swung his leg under me. I stomped down in it and broke his knee, then brought my other foot up to the last one's neck, smashing into his back. He stumbled, almost unaffected, and then turned around, using his momentum to swung a punch at my face. I caught his fist, twisted his arm and turned him around, then pinned his hand to his back.

I pushed up until his shoulder popped out of place, then yanked his arm _clean off._

Well, I guess clean isn't the word since it actually resulted in a bloody scene, but whatever.

I turned around to see the other four standing again.

Crap, I hated these guys. I swung my foot at the base of the first one's neck, but he caught my foot and threatened to break it.

I used his grasp as leverage and launched myself into the air, then smashed my foot onto his head. His neck cracked and I almost shivered as he released my foot and dropped.

I leapt away from him, still above their heads, and kicked the next one in the head. This was the one with the broken knee, and I could tell because the second I touched him, he wobbled.

I landed behind him and kicked his other knee in, then smashed my foot down on his neck. He was out, and I was moving on. I turned around and was met by a stinging blow to my cheek.

My head whipped around, but I used the momentum to turn and land a spinning kick to the next one's head.

He dropped.

The last one was the one with the missing arm. Well, I guess it wasn't missing since we knew where it was; lying on the ground a few feet from us.

He seemed to have gotten over the throbbing pain because only the faint traces of pain were evident in his eyes.

That's the thing about these guys. You can't judge them by their expressions because they rarely have any.

You have to look at their eyes.

Since he was missing his left arm, I swung at the right side of his neck, overshooting the swing to make sure that there was enough power to knock him out.

He put up his arm anyway. Moron.

It cracked and fell limp at his side while his compressed bones stuck out in all directions.

Ouch.

I made contact with his neck and he dropped.

I turned to see Raid taking out the last of his little group. He had two left, and I think six or seven had gone after him.

He was a fast learner, and these were tough opponents. I was sincerely impressed.

I launched a jump kick at one of their backs and he crumpled to the ground just as Raid twisted the neck of the last one, cracking it.

We looked around at the limp bodies and detached limbs. I looked at him and smiled, and he took a moment to smile as well.

"Let's get back to the others." He said as he turned around and stretched his wings.

I nodded and opened my wings, then took off into the sky with Raid at my heels.

The whole way beck, he wasn't more than inches away from me. We flew the whole way with our wings touching with every down stroke, but I didn't mind. I felt safer when I knew he was there.

We circled around, and then flew in for a landing outside of the cave.

Mist and Di were wrestling in the dirt and leaves and Rhea sat atop a large boulder, cross-legged as she watched.

This was my pack, my family. We were together and free, and that was more than I could have ever asked for.

-

I just finished the third MR book, Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, and as I came to those last few pages, reading the last two sentences of possibly the best book in the world, I have only one thing to say.

sniffle, sniffle I think I'm gonna cry! So let it be known that this chapter, and possibly our whole story is dedicated to Max, Fang, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and even Total, for without them and _their_ story, _our_ story might have never taken place.

Now review, or never read another chapter ever again!


End file.
